marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Años 1980
Esta es una cronología de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en los años 1980. 1980 *Hope van Dyne, hija de Hank Pym y Janet van Dyne, nace.Ant-Man Enero 25 *Ego regresa por tercera y última vez a la Tierra para estar con Meredith Quill.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Marzo 31 *Meredith Quill, quien lleva aproximadamente ocho semanas de embarazo con su hijo, viaja en un automóvil con Ego en Misuri. Él la lleva a ver su plántula, y ella felizmente lo abraza. Abril *Nace Carl Lucas.Luke Cage: 1.10: Take It PersonalLuke Cage: 1.13: You Know My Steez 10 *Ego deja la Tierra por última vez, al darse cuenta de que tiene que regresar a su planeta, y casi se ha ido mucho tiempo. Él sabe que si regresa por cuarta vez, elegiría no irse nunca, lo cual no puede permitir, y de mala gana planta un tumor canceroso en Meredith para matarla en aproximadamente ocho años. Mayo 21 *''El Imperio Contraataca'' es estrenado en Estados Unidos.Captain America: Civil War Agosto *T'Challa nace del Príncipe T'Chaka de Wakanda y su esposa Ramonda. Como el primogénito de T'Chaka, se convierte en el siguiente en la línea para ser el Rey de Wakanda después de su padre.Black Panther Octubre *Nace Peter Quill, hijo de Meredith Quill y Ego. 26 *''Pac-Man'' sale en Estados Unidos. Peter Quill se convierte en un fanático del juego más adelante en su vida. Diciembre 24 *Nace Karl Dönitz.Fecha Histórica 1981 Datos desconocidos *''El dragón rojo'' es publicado.Captain Marvel Enero 20 *Ronald Reagan se convierte en Presidente de los Estados Unidos.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Abril *Nakia nace en Wakanda, y crecería con el Príncipe T'Challa. Mayo 19 *Nace Georges Batroc en Marsella, Francia. 22 *Pop, Cornell Stokes y Fredo Diaz son fotografiados por Jamel Shabazz.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets 31 *Pop es arrestado por sus crímenes en las calles de Harlem. Esta es la última vez que ve a Reva Connors, ahora de cinco años, durante treinta y dos años. Junio 25 *El Rey Azzuri de Wakanda muere y es sucedido por su hijo, T'Chaka. Julio *Nace Bert Hunter, el hijo de Pop. *HYDRA causa el comienzo de la recesión de principios de los años ochenta. Septiembre 4 *Nace Beyoncé Knowles.Doctor Strange 1982 Marzo *Nace Misty Knight. Abril 4 *Nace Maria Hill.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot Mayo *Comienza la franquicia Masters of the Universe, con el lanzamiento de la primera línea de juguetes. Peter Quill se convierte en un fanático de la franquicia más adelante en su vida. Julio/Agosto *Nace JT James en Brisbane, Australia.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.19: Failed Experiments Septiembre 26 *La serie de televisión El auto fantástico transmite su primer episodio en Estados Unidos. Peter Quill se convierte en un fanático de la serie más adelante en su vida, y le decía a los otros niños que el actor David Hasselhoff era su padre. Octubre *Blackagar Boltagon nace de Agon y Rynda, convirtiéndose en el heredero del trono de Attilan.Inhumans: 1.01: The First Chapter - Behold…The Inhumans!Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer 27 *''1999'' es lanzado por Prince, que contiene la canción Little Red Corvette.Luke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine Noviembre *La recesión de principios de la década de los años 80, instigada por HYDRA, llega a su fin. Diciembre 8 *Nace Onika Tanya Maraj, más tarde conocida como Nicki Minaj.Luke Cage: 1.04: Step in the Arena 1983 Enero 7 *Nace Grant Ward. Febrero 9 *''Little Red Corvette'' es lanzado por Prince. Abril *Medusalith Amaquelin nace de Quelin y Ambur. Mayo 13 *Gordon se somete a Terrigenesis. La transformación lo priva de sus ojos, pero le otorga teletransportación y fuerza para proyectar habilidades en el campo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks 25 *''El Retorno del Jedi'' es estrenado en Estados Unidos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan Junio *Erik Stevens nace de N'Jobu, y de su esposa estadounidense, a quien conoció en una misión con los Perros de Guerra en Oakland, California. 3 *''Juegos de Guerra'' es lanzado en Estados Unidos. 14 *Nace Akela Amador.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.04: Eye-Spy Septiembre 6 *Nace Scott Lang. Diciembre 9 *Scarface es arrestado.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth 1984 Febrero 17 *La película Footloose, protagonizada por Kevin Bacon, se estrena teatralmente en Estados Unidos, creando una impresión duradera en un joven Peter Quill.Guardians of the Galaxy Abril 15 *Nace Aaron Davis.Spider-Man: Homecoming Junio *Nace Gamora en Zen-Whoberi.Avengers: Infinity War Octubre 26 *''Terminator'' es estrenado en Estados Unidos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.15: Spacetime Noviembre 21 *Nace Donald Blake.Thor 22 *Nace Natalia Romanoff. Diciembre 30 *Nace LeBron James. 1985 *Calvin Johnson abre una clínica en China, donde conoce a Jiaying.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy *Calvin Johnson se casa con Jiaying. *Se forman los Boogie Down Productions.Iron Fist: 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures *Los Air Jordans son lanzados.Luke Cage: 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos Febrero *Nace Matt Murdock.Daredevil: 1.07: Stick Abril 17 *Nace Lincoln Campbell.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.22: Ascension Mayo *Nace Gorgon Petragon.Inhumans: 1.07: Havoc in the Hidden Land Junio *Maximus Boltagon nace de Agon y Rynda. 29 *Desde el momento en que nació, Kevin Thompson desarrolló rápidamente un mal funcionamiento cerebral grave que requirió una gran cantidad de tratamiento. *Thompson pasa gran parte de su juventud siendo sometido a pruebas aparentemente interminables junto a tratamientos extremadamente dolorosos que incluyeron inyecciones en la parte posterior de su cuello por sus padres Albert y Louise. El 29 de junio de 1985, sus padres grabaron uno de varios videos de los resultados de su prueba con él.Jessica Jones: 1.08: AKA WWJD? Octubre *Nace Jessica Jones.Jessica Jones: 1.12: Take a Bloody Number 31 *Los Thompson graban los resultados de las pruebas en su hijo Kevin otra vez. Eventualmente, Kevin desarrolló el poder de controlar las mentes de las personas y hacer que hicieran lo que él les ordenara con facilidad.Jessica Jones: 1.09: AKA Sin Bin 1986 Enero *Nace Chico Diaz. Febrero 12 *Muere la madre de Trevor Slattery.Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King Abril 26 *'Accidente de Chernóbil': La Mano causa la destrucción de la ciudad de Chernobyl, que luego es cubierta como un desastre nuclear.The Defenders: 1.04: Royal Dragon Marzo 21 *''Chopping Mall'' es estrenado en Estados Unidos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.17: Identity and Change Mayo 14 *S.H.I.E.L.D. investiga el Triángulo de las Bermudas y resuelven los misterios que acechaban en la región.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Junio *Tony Stark crea a Dum-E en el taller de su padre.Iron Man 11 *''Un experto en diversión'' es estrenado en Estados Unidos. Septiembre 19 *Nace Ward Meachum.Iron Fist: 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies 1987 Enero *Anton Vanko regresa a Moscú desde su exilio en Siberia siguiendo los llamamientos de democratización de Mikhail Gorbachov.Iron Man 2 Abril 4 *En Berlín Oriental, un hombre es perseguido y atrapado por radicales disfrazados de soldados de HYDRA.Ant-Man Prelude 5 *En el laboratorio de investigación y desarrollo de S.H.I.E.L.D., Hank Pym recibe una solicitud de reducción de las Partículas Pym por parte de Howard Stark para detener a un grupo de radicales que tenían tecnología de HYDRA de ingeniería inversa. Pym le dice a Stark que solo él puede usar las partículas y nadie más. *Peggy Carter respalda a Pym y lo entrena para que esté preparado en el campo. Él luego se dirige a Berlín para detener a los radicales. 7 *Pym llega a Berlín usando su traje Ant-Man. *'Infiltración en Berlín Oriental': **Habiéndose reducido al tamaño de una hormiga, Pym entra fácilmente en la instalación. Desafortunadamente, un perro guardián lo encuentra. **Pym consigue escapar del perro, y pronto, encuentra una hormiga voladora, por lo que decide montarla para encontrar a los radicales más fácilmente. Sin embargo, todo lo que encuentra son los planos de un arma de HYDRA. **Él oye gritos y los sigue, encontrando agentes de HYDRA que prueban a un hombre. Para detenerlos, Hank salta sobre los hombros de uno de los soldados y le hace pensar que se está volviendo loco al hablarle al oído. Pym luego causa una pequeña explosión en el laboratorio, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban presentes. También libera al prisionero y derrota a todos los soldados en la habitación. 9 *Regresando a S.H.I.E.L.D., Hank Pym le explica lo que sucedió en Berlín a Howard Stark y Peggy Carter. 12 *'Asesinato de Pistol Pete': Mama Mabel confronta a Pistol Pete por traicionar a la familia Colon, y aparece Cornell Strokes detrás de él, amenazando a Pete con una pistola para eliminarlo por sus actos. Ellos salen de la casa, y Pete es asesinado por Strokes disparándole dos veces en el pecho. Mama Mabel le quita el arma a Strokes y le recuerda que la familia siempre está primero, dejando a Cornell como un asesino de corazón frío.Luke Cage: 1.07: Manifest 24 *Nace Miles Lydon.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress Junio 5 *Tony Stark se gradúa en el MIT estando en la cima de su clase.Iron Man 17 *Nace Kendrick Lamar. Julio *Hank Pym, usando su traje de Ant-Man, y Janet van Dyne en su traje de Wasp, intentan desarmar un ICBM soviético para salvar muchas vidas. Como no hay otra forma de desarmarlo, Janet apaga el regulador de su traje para hacerse lo suficientemente pequeña como para entrar en el misil. Ella logra apagarlo, a costa de encogerse indefinidamente, supuestamente conduciendo a su muerte. *Luego de esto, Pym guarda su traje y envía a su hija Hope a un internado. Esto causa una tensión en la relación de ambos. 30 *Meredith y Peter Quill pasan un tiempo juntos en el campo, escuchando música y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Agosto 19 *Nace Leo Fitz.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds Septiembre 11 *Nace Jemma Simmons.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.07: The Hub 1988 Mayo 9 *Después de que Kevin Thompson usara sus poderes para controlar a su madre Louise y hacerle quemarse la cara con una plancha, ella y su esposo Albert dejan su hogar en Inglaterra, obligados a abandonar a su hijo de diez años por su seguridad. Julio 2 *Daisy Johnson nace de Calvin Johnson y Jiaying en una pequeña aldea china en la provincia de Hunan.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.17: Melinda Octubre 3 *Nace Rakim Mayers, más tarde conocido como ASAP Rocky.Luke Cage: 1.05: Just to Get a Rep Noviembre 10 *Yondu Udonta y los Devastadores son contratados por Ego para traerle a Peter Quill. *'Secuestro de Peter Quill': Meredith Quill muere de una enfermedad terminal. Su hijo, Peter Quill, huye del hospital con tristeza, solo para ser secuestrado por los los Devastadores. *No obstante, Yondu conserva a Quill luego de descubrir que Ego asesinó a varios de sus hijos en el universo que no mostraban tener poderes Celestiales. Diciembre 1 *Nace Zoë Kravitz.Luke Cage: 1.04: Step in the Arena 1989 *'Asesinato de Mar-Vell' : **La Doctora Wendy Lawson le pide a Carol Danvers que lleve su jet experimental a un laboratorio secreto en órbita. Mientras están cerca de la órbita, son derribados por una nave de la Starforce. Danvers sale del jet y trata de llevarse a Lawson, quien le revela su identidad como la Kree Mar-Vell y está a punto de destruir su motor de velocidad de la luz, pero es asesinada por Yon-Rogg. **Danvers agarra la pistola Kree de Lawson y dispara el motor, destruyéndolo mientras desata una onda de energía que envuelve a Danvers, quien finalmente la absorbe. En el proceso, Danvers gana habilidades extraordinarias, pero queda inconsciente. *Yon-Rogg decide llevarse a Danvers con el nombre de "Vers", le borran la memoria para darle unos recuerdos falsos, le fusionan su sangre con la de Yon-Rogg y a este se le asigna entrenar a Vers para servir al Imperio Kree uniéndose a la Starforce algún día. *Maria Rambeau recibe la noticia de la muerte Danvers, mientras que su hija Monica piensa que seguramente ella está viva en algún lado. Enero 20 *Ronald Reagan deja la oficina del presidente de los Estados Unidos, como George H W. Bush decide hacer el juramento.Avengers: Age of Ultron Marzo *Después de cumplir cuarenta y cuatro años de su cadena perpetua en la Rata, Alexander Pierce libera a Werner Reinhardt.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury *Unos hombres que dicen ser agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., pero que en realidad son miembros de HYDRA, van a China a la clínica de Calvin Johnson y exigen que entregue a Jiaying. Johnson y Jiaying se resisten, pero sus esfuerzos son en vano, ya que ella es secuestrada de todos modos. A continuación, Johnson deja a su hija Daisy entre personas en las que confía, y se marcha en busca de su amada esposa. *Werner Reinhardt es llevado a su antigua base en Austria por un grupo de HYDRA. *En la base, HYDRA está reteniendo a los ancianos de una aldea china de la provincia de Hunan, incluida Jiaying. Después de darse cuenta de que Jiaying no había envejecido en todos estos años desde que quiso experimentar con ella por décadas, experimentó con su cuerpo, tratando de descubrir qué la hacía especial. En el proceso, supuestamente matan a Jiaying. Después de los experimentos, él les dice a sus hombres que desechen su cadáver. Con los resultados de los experimentos, su cuerpo regresa a cómo era en 1945. Reinhardt cambia su nombre a Daniel Whitehall y pierde su acento alemán. *Calvin Johnson viaja a Austria en busca de su esposa, Jiaying. *Él encuentra su cuerpo en un bosque. Johnson se niega a permitir que su amada esposa muera y hace uso de sus habilidades médicas para traerla de vuelta. *Calvin Johnson inventa una fórmula que lo hace más fuerte, pero también mucho más volátil. *'Masacre en Hunan': Calvin Johnson y Jiaying regresan a la aldea china en la provincia de Hunan en busca de su hija, Daisy. Después de descubrir que fue rescatada por un equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D., Jiaying mata a toda la aldea para que pueda sanar, absorbiendo sus vidas con sus poderes inhumanos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two *Daisy es designada como 0-8-4 por S.H.I.E.L.D. y es llevada a Estados Unidos, mientras que cada miembro del equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D. es perseguido y asesinado por Johnson. *Solo el agente Richard Lumley sobrevive y Daisy es colocada en el orfanato Saint Agnes, donde recibe el nombre de Mary Sue Poots. La niña finalmente crece para adoptar el nombre de "Skye". *En un intento por encontrar a su hija, Calvin Johnson se encuentra con un individuo talentoso, Wendell Levi. Con Levi, Johnson pudo ver el índice de S.H.I.E.L.D., pero no pudo encontrar a Daisy en él. Con todos sus intentos fallidos, Johnson regresa con su esposa.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us *Jiaying se divorcia de Calvin Johnson después de la pérdida de su hija. Johnson luego cambia su apellido a Zabo. Abril 23 *El examen médico de Daisy Johnson es clasificado por S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress 24 *'Ataque a Wakanda': Utilizando información proporcionada por N'Jobu, quien se radicalizó durante su tiempo en una misión con los Perros de Guerra en Oakland, California, el traficante de armas del mercado negro, Ulysses Klaue, entra al reino oculto de Wakanda en el este de África y roba una gran cantidad de Vibranio. Él causa daño a su cúpula protectora y se convierte en la primera persona en la historia del país en escapar. Junio 13 *Hank Pym viaja al Triskelion, que está aún en construcción, para discutir con Margaret Carter, Howard Stark y Mitchell Carson, acusándolos de intentar robar la fórmula de sus Partículas Pym, que él consideró demasiado peligroso. Pym renuncia a S.H.I.E.L.D. y se lleva su tecnología. Septiembre 27 *Yondu Udonta le enseña a un joven Peter Quill cómo usar un bláster. Referencias en:1980s Categoría:Cronología